lost ones
by KayyCalamity666
Summary: cana's grown much stronger in the year its been since she and the others have been back from tenrou island, just like she wanted. all jinx and her friends want is a home where they are accepted, and now thanks to cana and fairy tail they finally have it./ rated M for swearing, adult themes, and gore. main pairing is yuri, with other popular pairings through out the story./
1. Chapter 1

...-makarov pov-..  
I stood silently in the forest with all my senses open to the world around me, an old trick I had learned from the first master that allowed me to enhance my senses. something seemed amiss tonight and I wanted to know what, just then I noticed four cloaked figures walking slowly down the road, two small and two larger ones, upon closer inspection of this group, one would notice that the two larger forms were a boy and girl, both with midnight black hair and completely blacked out eyes that seemed to go along with the black nails and razor sharp animal-like teeth that sported elongated canines. Both were dressed simply, the male wore black baggy pants that stopped mid calf and a pair of red shoes topped off with red wraps up his forearms. He wore no shirt and the black cloak with something occasionally flickering out from under the back of the cloak, was that a tail?! He wore did nothing to cover his thin but muscular chest but its hood effectively shaded his face from any unwanted eyes. the female was dressed just the same except she wore a tight red cut out v-neck tee-shirt with the bottom cut away to reveal her flat toned stomach and the wraps she had around her arms were black, he was sure now that they both had tails and they also both shared a rather grayish complexion. The smaller figure also appeared to be a boy and girl pair they were black and furry looking with read swirls around there body's from what I could see. From the looks them, they appeared to be exceeds... wait, that must mean that at least one of the other two have to be dragon slayers, that explains the intense unfamiliar magical aura that had drawn me out here I thought. I wonder what they could be doing out here at this time of night... all of a sudden one of them began speaking, out of curiosity I ended up listening... but it they spoke in a language I didn't recognize, I shrugged, deciding that I had played stalker enough that night and began heading back to the guild, but I couldn't help feeling that I would be seeing them again..

...-unknown pov-...  
Left... right... left... right...We had been walking for so long I no longer cared where we were going nee-Chan had told me our journey would be a long one but I hadn't realized the magnitude of his statement, For two long months now we have been on the road, sleeping by day, and walking by night, only stopping once nightly to hunt and then begin the endless walking again. "*_Kierran ! Can we stop for food already, my feet are killing me and if we go on much longer your gonna have to hunt for the both of us cause I won't be able to move_!*" I whined. He sighed, joining his hands together and raising them up above his head to stretch them.  
" *_we can hunt once we set up camp outside the town_*" he said.  
" *_what little town have we landed in this time_?*" I said grumpily.  
"*_I don't know, do you wanna try reading the sign or me_?*"he asked. I knew that he wanted me to do it because I had a better understanding of this country's main language, well when it came to reading I did anyway. None of us were any good at the talking part, it made things difficult when it came to making money as we wandered but we managed alright with our limited knowledge.  
"Its beginning to get early, we should get something to eat and get some sleep" vex said. We all agreed splitting up into pairs and planned to meet up in an hour's time to find somewhere to sleep. rya and vex got out a couple of fishing rods and headed down to a river that ran from the forest and looked to flow all the way into the town they were already bickering about were would be the best spot to fish, kierran and i shared a laugh at the two exceeds before heading off into the forest to hunt as we walked we allowed our blackened nails to grow into claws and slipped of our shoes and cloaks, leaving them on the ground. We walked for a few minutes before i smelt the faint scent of deer and took of towards it with kierran following close behind me. we after a few minutes running we made it to a clearing in the woods with a heard of deer grazing quietly, stopping at the edge if the clearing,we each picked out our target and split up to go after our respective prey making sure to give each other a wide berth, we had learned ages ago that when we hunted in "predator mode" as we like to call it, it became hard to control our natural instincts and we had managed to get ourselves into a massive fight over being to close to each others kills. over the years we have gotten much better at controlling ourselves but it was still better to play it safe so we stuck to opposite sides of the clearing as we stalked our soon to be victims. I had chosen a medium sized doe that was near the edge of the group. I could here the steady thrum of her heartbeat as i zeroed in on her moving slowly and carefully to avoid startling the heard and effectively ruining mine and my brother's meal. Suddenly i sprung out from behind the brush that had previously hidden me and let out a large roar as i landed claws first on the doe, slitting her neck in one fluid movement and digging in on my supper. The rest of the herd had gone into a panic at the sound of danger and were vacating the clearing leaving only my brother and i with our kills. We each finish and got up wiping away the dirt and small spatters of blood from our clothes but both of our faces were still covered in it. Once we had brushed our clothes mostly clean we began walking back exchanging small talk along the way.  
once we were back we met up with the exceeds who were sitting around a small fire they had apparently just finished eating themselves, upon seeing us vex stood up and began putting out the fire and rya gathered up there things.  
"Good hunting i suppose?" rya said nodding towards mine and kierrans still bloody faces.  
"yea, went alright, we found a heard of dear a little ways out from hear, they weren't to gamie but were a nice change of pace." kierran said lightly.  
"that's good, now the two of you should go get cleaned up, me and rya will finish packing up and we can all go find a place to sleep, there's only an hour left till sunrise " vex said.  
"Yea, sounds good man." i said.  
i walked down to the river with kierran trailing behind me, we got washed up and made our way back to the exceeds who had gathered up there things, we picked up our own bags and all of us set off, walking through the forest while we were walking we talked about what we would do tomorrow night, in the end we decided we would go into the town in order to find work, we were getting low in the cash department but we had discovered long ago that towns usually meant jobs, weather it was vanquishing some crazy demon beast or running some errands for shopkeepers there was always something to make money from. The plan was the usual we go in tails hidden, hoods up, don't speak unless necessary. It would probably seem a little suspicious but it would be better than walking in tails out with our dark eyes, sharp teeth and cat-like ears, we hadn't seen any signs of the oppression here but we couldn't know for sure so we couldn't risk being found out. we were all pleased with our decision and continued our walk until we came to a lakefront area across the lake you could make out the different buildings of the town, the largest it seemed, was closest to the water, the lake itself wasn't all that wide, the opposite shore from us was probably thirty maybe thirty-five feet from were we stood. but the lake wasn't what drew our attention it was the large building on the other side that appeared to be a short walk from the waters edge that had us all transfixed even though it was probably around 5:3o am the place looked and sounded like it was in the middle of a rip-roaring party the occasional small explosion or fire ball could be seen exiting the windows of the building and the loud music and shouting voices could easily be heard across the small body of water, we looked at each other then back at the party palace, as i had started to call it in my head. Unfortunately our enjoyment in watching the strange antics of the people across the water were short as a loud roar was heard from behind us i spun around and was shocked at what i saw. There must have been seventy vulcans crowded along the tree line i have never seen this many in one place before, this forest must be a lot larger than i thought. One especially large one stood at the front of the group, he looked to have been the one that roared at us. Kierran and i exchanged a look before turning back to the angry looking crowd as the largest of them began to speak. "Who do you punny humans think you are!?" he shouted angerly. "you come into our forest and eat our deer then wander about in here as if you thought you could get away with it?!" he roared causing the other vulcans to beat there chests and roar in agreement at his statement. "This might be a problem..." rya said quietly as the ape-like creatures got themselves more and more pumped up. It seemed none of us new what to do; it didn't look like this crowd was in the mood for excuses. i slowly reached for the sword i had sheathed at my hip, it was a katana, just like my brothers, only he had his strapped to his back, rya and vex both had there own swords as well though they were smaller, but they were more than competent when it came to using them, they all slowly drew theirs as well as we waited for the fight that would ensue, the leader took a look at us and scoffed. "Ha! These weaklings think they can defeat us! Come! Let us get our meat back, humans taste much better than deer anyway!" he shouted. the vulcans began rushing forward, i readied my sword an and blocked as the first massive fist tried to come down on my head, my sword slicing through flesh and bone of its fist before the beast pulled it back its face contorted in pain as i moved to dodge another beasts fist while slicing the belly of the first. It went like this for quite awhile, dodge, slash, dodge, cut, dodge, and block. after fifteen minutes we were almost through all the beasts only about ten remained, the rest either having been killed or had run away, I looked to my friends, rya and vex were doing well, they worked together to destroy there targets and kierran was also doing well but we had all taken our fair share of injuries, and we were starting to tire out, i had faith that we would finish here without much of a problem but boy were we going to be sore tomorrow. my thoughts shifted back to fighting as i killed yet another vulcan, then before i knew it i found myself in front of the leader, he hadn't so much as lifted a finger yet instead he had watched us defeat his comrades with a cryptic look on his face, but he looked more than ready to fight now. i leveled my sword before charging him head on he didn't even try to punch me as i had expected so i went to slash open his stomach but in the last possible second he spun away from the blade, his long arms grabbing my lower leg when i twisted of balance since my sword hadn't run through anything to stop my momentum. He laughed evilly before yanking me up over his head, twirling me around a few times is for letting go and watching me go flying across the lake. "*jinx!*" i heard kierran shout before i crashed threw the wall of the building we had all been looking at just a short while ago. i layed there for a second to stunned at what had just happened to move, then my eyes opened and i took in my surroundings, i was inside now, the wall i crashed threw had a rather large hole in it and there were bricks all around it and me. i couldn't see much else while i was on the ground like this so i decided to sit up but quickly regretted it since a large cut in my side chose that moment to make itself known "*uggghh.. That doesn't tickle at all...*" i groaned trying to keep the blood flow to a minimum, i had other cuts all over me but that was the worst i thought about it for a second, i vaguely remembered landing on a particularly jagged piece of the wall when i came in for landing. Looking over to be i had first hit the ground i saw a very large pointy looking piece of the wall that seemed to be covered in blood, well that's just great i thought looking around and finally beginning to notice were i was. i was surrounded by strange people and of course they were all looking at me, most of them seemed to be either in there late teens or early to late twenty's, but a few others were younger or older they all looked very different, one of the teens wasn't wearing anything except a pair of boxers, a pink headed boy stood next to him with his fist raised like he was about to punch the boxer guy but his fist was on fire! then there was the redhead girl sat at what appeared to be a bar with an entire cake in front of her, the seat next to her held a boy with a bunch of metal all over him and his plate, there were so many people, that's it, i thought. This is nuts, i just got thrown into crazyville and I'll be damned if i'm sticking around while theirs still some douche bag primate running around tossing people threw walls! the thought of that asshole vulcan made me angry, i jumped up with a curse or two grabbed my sword and ran back out via the hole that i made i heard some of the people in there shout after me but i had a monkey to beat some sense into so i ignored them for the moment. i had made it outside and i started to run back to the other side of the lake but after a look around i realized that it was a lot longer than it was wide it would take way to long to get around so i backed up a fair bit from the shore line, noticing all the people inside the building were coming out to see what the heck was going on, i looked at kierran and the exceeds who were now down to there last target, the leader of the group. It seemed that in the time he had spent watching us fight his comrades he had been studying the way we fought. I let out an angry roar before running full tilt towards the water before leaping across the lake. i landed ungracefully on the other side grabbing my injured side and looking up to see the fight in front of me, the vulcans back was to me as i practically dragged myself up to him as quickly as i could before leaping up and burying my blade it the beasts back. it let out one last roar before falling forward and hitting the ground revealing kierran, rya, and vex to be in front of it with shocked faces. " *well, that sucked pretty hard*" i said lightly before sheathing my sword and moving over to stand with my family.  
"*how the hell did you get behind that thing? We all saw your ass go flying across the lake!*" kierran asked. The exceeds nodded in agreement at his statement. I just gave them a sly grin and said  
"* well, you know me guys... i'm never were i'm supposed to be*."  
at that point, the crowd that had come out after me crashing their party had finally made it around the lake, kierran and i had put our hoods back on, in the lead of the group was a tiny little white haired man with a mustache and a white cloak over his shoulders, and what seemed to be a small army trailing behind him. He stopped about ten feet from us.  
"I am master makarov of fairy tail, what is going on here?"He said, his voice boomed with the authority his little body lacked. I looked at the scene before me, there were dead vulcans everywhere, only the few that ran had lived those that fought were killed. We had also apparently destroyed the first layer of trees in this section of forest leaving a larger portion of beach then the rest of the waterfront. I looked over at kierran, rya, and vex and they all looked back at me expectantly, i was the best of us with the speaking of this language to but i was in no way good at it... i sighed before turning to look at the group of people in front of me.  
"..ha-hello, am called jinx, we was attacked by beast" i said slowly hoping they wouldn't think was stunned or something.  
"You four were attacked by all these Vulcan?" the man called Makarov asked.  
"Si, i mean yes" i said nodding  
"how did you end up threw our wall from all the way over here?" he asked. I pointed at the dead leader of the vulcans.  
"this one, he throws me, cross.." i say drifting off a bit because i don't know the right words to explain, but i point across the lake to for good measure and he looks like he gets it. "i am sorry i break wall, will pay damage." i say bowing my head. but before he can speak another voice joins in.

-o-o-0-o-o-

**so yea...how was that? you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it because i'm not writing this for anyone but myself but i still put it on here so it wouldn't waste away in one of my many notebooks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, its me again... sorry about taking so long since i just started and all but i had some stuff going on so i was unable to update, on the upside i did finally get this posted, so yea, on to the chapter info: I'll be including the use of a made up country in this story, along with its made up language, so instead of fabricating an entire language i have decided to put all rythean dialogue in italics.**

**also, i do not own fairy tail... in all honesty though, i really wish i did... :p**

...unknown p.o.v...  
i stood near the back of the crowd with a mug full of beer staring at the two cloaked people and exceeds the girl didn't sound like she spoke Japanese, at least not very well, but her accent sounded familiar she had just mentioned paying the damages as the other cloaked person (who was clearly a boy what with him being shirtless and all) jumped forward tapping the girl on the shoulder "_whoa,whoa, whoa, there little sister what are you saying, we can't pay them,we have to leave we already drew to much attention to ourselves_" he said in what i new to be rythean. he spoke loudly, probably because he thought none of us would recognize his language let alone speak it.  
"_no way, we owe these people, i destroyed there wall!_" the girl, jinx i think she said her name was, shouted.  
"_and where do you intend to get the money from, shall we pluck it from the trees we didn't destroy?_" he said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest. they argued more sometime replacing there works with growls and the occasional roar, the two exceeds joined in eventually just as they looked ready to start fighting, one taking jinx's side one the other took the boys, i felt bad for gramps and my guild mates as they stood there confused and sweat dropping as they watched the group of four argue "_we don't even know if we will find a job worth the repairs and now we have to by medicine to heal ourselves after all that, were all injured, hell your the worst of us and you still stand here and insist on giving strangers money?_" he growled. at that i took a closer look at them all and he was right, they looked bad. i suddenly had an urge to help them, i didn't know why but something was telling me that they need protection. screw it i thought it was gonna come out sooner or later.." _hey! you four over there, gramps is a pretty soft old fella, if you asked you could probably take one of the requests in the guild over there and take back more than enough to please the both of you._" i said in rythean. the four of them looked at me in shock, so did everyone else for that matter... "Cana! sounded just like those weirdo's over there!" i heard happy shout from somewhere i rolled my eyes at his antics and walked through the crowd. "_Well? does that sound better than all of you standing here with your friend there bleeding out? if you want i can ask gramps for you since you don't seem too good with Japanese yet_." i offered to the boy. he was still surprised at my seemingly sudden ability to speak his and my own native tongue. he also seemed to be fairly embarrassed for having forgotten jinx's condition and that i had heard all that. "_yes, i would greatly appreciate your offer_" he said shamefully. i turned " gramps, they would like to pay the damage but don't have enough, could they just grab a request of the board and pay the guild back with that?" i asked. he looked at them then me his finger waving accusingly between the two " you could understand them the whole time?!" he shouted. i smiled and nodded guiltily as he threw his hands up in the air " can anyone else understand them?!" he shouted to the group of fairy's, two raised there hands. " gajeel? juvia? how?!" he asked the two.  
"simple really,when juvia was in phantom gajeel and juvia were assigned a long term mission in the country of rythea" juvia said.  
" we spent two years there, you kind of just pick it up, its hard not to." gajeel added. gramps sighed and turned back to me  
" in order for a request to be taken from any guild than there must be at least one mage from that guild in the team that takes the request for it to be legal." he said. i thought about it for a second..  
" I'll go with them" i said shrugging. he looked at me sternly  
"your agreeing to be responsible for these people while there into the guild and on the job, representing fairy tail." he said seriously. i didn't even need to look back at them to know what my answer would be  
" I'll do it." he nodded to me and smiled at the strangers  
" alright everyone, go home! parties over see you all in a few hours! Mira, Wendy could you two please stay to help Cana's friends with there injuries" he shouted causing everyone to start heading home. all except me, Mira, Wendy, charlie, and the group were soon gone so i turned to jinx and her friends  
" _the master has agreed to you taking a job if i come with you guys, and this is Wendy, Mira, and charlie. there going to help me get you all to the guild to treat your injuries._" i said quickly. they all look at me. " _what do you mean treat our injuries?_" the boy says.  
"i mean hea_l them obviously, how are you supposed to effectively represent fairy tail if you show up looking like you all just got dragged for a few miles behind a magic mobile?_" i said jokingly. they don't have an answer to that so instead i motion for them to follow me and the girls back to the guild. jinx manages a few meager stepped before the wide gash in her side made her crash to her knee's. she seemed to be a lot worse than she let on so i walked over and carefully picked her up bridal style, she started to protest but i cut her off. "* it will be easier to heal you if your not half dead when we get there*" i said before starting to walk again. she was actually very light for her body size and her skin was soft but still somehow seemed tough, the places were our skin touched felt like it was charged with electricity. i could feel a slight tremor in her body every few minutes. looking closer i could see her hand was resting on her stomach her nails seemed to be blackened, and her skin had a grayish tint to it. i looked closer at the unusual hue and saw that she was covered in scars, everywhere that i could see skin i saw them, some were hard to make out in the dark others were large and glaringly obvious. i felt sorry for the girl, whatever she had been through to get scars like those couldn't have beem fun. my eyes continued up her body as discreetly as i could manage,( just out of curiosity, i told myself) stopping for a moment at her chest, witch was in no way lacking sexuality, and finally up to the large dark hood she wore hiding her face. i really wanted to see under that hood..

...jinx's p.o.v...  
my eyes were everywhere except on the stunningly beautiful girl who was currently carrying me back to the building i had crashed into before. Makarov had called her Cana.. i couldn't help but notice how her skin was so soft on mine or the tingling feeling i felt from the contact... thankfully we reached the guild hall before i went completely crazy.  
"_ its a lot less painful going in places when you use these you know_" Cana said jokingly gesturing to the door we were walking through. i heard kierran let out a small chuckle and i glared over the girls shoulder at him causing him to shut up. we walked up a set of stairs into a mostly white room with a ton of beds and a bunch of cupboards over in one corner. Cana placed me down carefully on one of the beds and motioned for kierran to take the one next to me the exceeds each jumped up onto one of our bed too. she then turned to the two girls who had come with us and spoke quickly to them in Japanese, at this point i was dizzy from the amount of blood i lost. i couldn't focus on the foreign words she was speaking but i did notice the small blue haired girl come over to me, followed by the white cat. Wendy and charlie she said there names were. " umm.. I'm going to heal you now, OK?" she said slowly. i was a bit confused but i nodded anyway grimacing as another wave of pain hit me. the girl, after seeing my nod, held her two now glowing hands above the large cut in my side, i immediately felt the painful pressure leave my body as her magic flowed through me. after a few minutes the glowing stopped and i looked down to see that the jagged cut that was previously pouring out blood was now just a large scar that looked as if it had been healed for weeks, i looked at the rest of my injuries from the battle and they were much the same. i got of the bed with slowly, testing my strength to see that that too had been restored. i turned to the young girl and bowed respectfully.  
"uhh, your welcome jinx-sama." she said blushing at the attention. my gaze quickly turned to my brother and the exceeds who were being bandaged up by Mira and cana. " _why can't the girl heal my friends as well?_" i asked cana.  
"_Wendy's only so good, healing drains her magic power very quickly so we had her do you because you were the worst off"_ she explained as she finished bandaging rya's arm. she thanked Mira, charlie, and Wendy before sending them on there way to there respective homes.  
"_so where are you guys staying? i think we could all use a good rest so I'll pick ya's up tonight for the job, if you don't mind working at night that is._" she said.  
"_we don't mind working at night, we're nocturnal anyway. but we don't have a place yet, we were attacked by the Vulcans before we could find a place to crash_." kierran said  
"_we won't be able to stay in the forest now anyway, a few of the Vulcans ran off instead of fighting. we wouldn't be safe sleeping there_" vex said tiredly.  
"_wait, you guys were going to sleep in the forest?_" a look of confusion crossed her face followed by an understanding smirk.  
"_i get it now, you two are faie!_" cana said loudly. my blade was out and just an inch from her heart before she even finished speaking.  
"_how did you know_?" kierran said darkly.  
"_its pretty simple when you think about it, the cloaks, the skin, the language, take your pick. but you obviously haven't found out the way things are in this country yet._" she said with a laugh. she was remarkably calm for somebody with a sword pointing at her.  
"_what do you mean by 'the way things are?_'" i questioned.

"_ i mean that there is no faie oppression in Fiore, this country doesn't enslave people for being different._"  
she said. no body moved for a moment as this new information sunk in, a place without the oppression.. kierran and i had only ever heard stories of such places when we were young from older slaves in the work camps we had grown up in and here we were wandering around one for almost an entire year without knowing. my katana clattered to the floor and i turned to my brother.  
"_ we found it nee-Chan, we've been searching all this time in the very place we were looking for, we can be safe here._" i said breathlessly. he moved forward with a big tearful smile and grabbed me in a big hug, i could feel cana's eyes on us but it did nothing to stop the overwhelming emotions that were enveloping us after a couple minutes of the both of us coming to terms with this amazing reality cana decided to speak. "_i know this is a lot for you two, i can respect that.. but all of us still need rest or we won't be getting anything done, you guy's can stay with me, i don't have much room in my apartment but it'll work for now._" she said softly.  
"_that sounds good.*" kierran said, wiping his eyes._ "_and thank you, for telling us, we have practically been in hiding since we got here in fear that someone would find out what we were and try to have us thrown in another work camp or worse..._" he said sadly.  
"_and I'm sorry about the whole almost stabbing you thing... you did scare us pretty badly there_" i said picking my katana up and sheathing it. she looked at the blade as it slid back into its resting place. "_that's alright, it was my own fault for not handling the situation properly..*" she said grinning. "* anyways , we should be going it's almost 7:00 am, I've been up partying all night and you guys went and had that disagreement with pretty much every vulcan in magnolia's forest.._" she trailed off.  
"_alright, lead the way miss cana._" kierran said jokingly with a grand sweep of his hand towards the door. cana laughed as she exited the room with the four of us following behind. we went back down the stairs and she lead us out another door which must have been the front entrance and we began walking down the street. cana's apartment was only a few blocks away, on the way there we asked her about fiore and how she knew rythean, it turns out she was from rythea herself but she had traveled here when her mother died to meet her father but after finding out that he was a powerful mage she was to intimidated to tell him she was his daughter, she spent years trying to become more powerful in the hopes she would then have the courage to tell him the truth, she eventually did and they have had a decently stable relationship since. she also asked us more about ourselves like what type of faie we were and how long we had been in fiore, we told her that we were hybrids, much like our adoptive fathers, our father had been a kithe (faie that have the characteristics and abilities of a feline) and our mother was a demon she wasn't that surprised since we had taken down our hoods and she could see our black eyes and unusual finally arrived after about a ten minute walk. once she unlocked the door we all filed in and found ourselves in an average size living room with light green walls that had a few paintings of landscapes, a black leather couch and two recliner chairs on either side of it. there was a wooden coffee table in front of the couch and a t.v. lacrima sat on the opposite the couch.  
"_alright, the exceeds can each take one of the recliners_" cana said walking into the hall and opening a door that revealed a bunch of shelves, she grabbed a few blankets from the top of the shelf and walked back handing the to exceeds blankets leaving her with one left.  
" _and you two can take the bed, it'll fit two people comfortably_" she said.  
"_where will you sleep then?_" kierran asked.  
"_the couch._"  
"_on my honor, i can't take a women's bed from her, I'll take the couch, you two can share._" he said seriously. cana started to disagree but he grabbed the blanket and hopped onto the couch, i saw the him give me a knowing smirk before he rolled over and promptly passed out. the exceeded had also chosen there spots for the night and fallen asleep leaving cana and i awkwardly standing in the dimly lit room. she was about to go and wake him up to continue the argument. "_don't bother it would take an earthquake to wake that idiot up_ " i said grumpily. she found out i was right after several pokes to various parts of the body that did nothing.  
" _alright.. i guess we're sharing a bed then_" she said. i noticed a slight blush cross my face as she motioned for me to follow her down the hall and hoped she couldn't see it in the dark. that asshole.. i thought as i followed her into what was apparently her bedroom. he set this up.. why am i even feeling like this, it isn't like me at all, I'm calm cool and collected when it comes to women, or men for that matter, why am i freaking out now?! "_-umm.. jinx? hello?_" i heard cana say.  
"_sorry, what did you say?_" i said realizing t i had zoned out for a minute.  
"_i asked if you wanted to borrow some pj's since i think we left your guy's stuff at the guild._"  
"_yea, sure._" i said. she walked into a smaller room that turned out to be her closet and came back with a black pair of fluffy looking shorts and a black tank top with a white sheep jumping over a fence on it. i just looked at her .  
"_what, its an adorable little sheep.. i couldn't not buy it..._" she said defensively i smiled at her cuteness and took the offered clothes. " _i'm gonna change in the closet since there's plenty of room, you can change in here just tell me when i can come out._" she said walking back into the closet and shutting the door behind her. i quickly undressed and wrapped my clothes in my cloak and set it on the floor to the side of the room then i put on the tank top and the shorts, i had to let the shorts sit rather low on my waist so that i could let my tail out, kierran and i had holes in our clothes so we wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that but i didn't think cana would appreciate me butchering the clothes she had so kindly lent me, it was probably for the better though anyway because these shorts were extremely short having them low gave me a few more inches to try and hide some of my modesty under  
"_i'm done in here._" i called out. the closet door opened and cana entered with pretty much the same out fit i was wearing except hers was white with a multicolored smilie on the tank top. i couldn't help but notice that she hadn't worried as much about her modesty since i could easily see a fair bit of ass as she walked over to the light switch. i felt the heat rise to my face, did it get hotter in here? i wondered to myself.  
"_are you gonna get in the bed or would you prefer i carry you again?_" she said with a smirk, she had somehow managed to be standing right in front of me even though i could swear that she was just across the room..  
"_ umm..._" i said intelligently as i gazed into her lively violet eyes.  
"_well i guess that was my answer._" she said laughing then before i knew it she scooped me up and carried me over to the bed, placing me down gently on one side and walking around and climbing in her self on the other side. "_i could have walked._" i said flustered.  
"_yea, probably..._" she giggled before stretching out and yawning. i muttered about crazy mages for a minute and settled down myself and drifting off into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**so yea.. i have no clue what I'm doing for a schedule, for now I'm just gonna freestyle**

**btw, fairytail is not among the things i own, incase it wasn't obvious.**

...jinx's p.o.v...

i awoke to to find myself a lot closer to cana than i had started out, she was practically on top of me, our legs were tangled and her arms were wrapped around me in a surprisingly tight grip considering she was fast asleep, my own arms seemed to be wrapped around her as well. i felt her head move slightly from its place just below my chin._ "...that's my booze you jackass... "_ she muttered in her sleep before nuzzling her head back into my neck. she was dreaming about alcohol? that was a bit different but she did smell like a heavy drinker so i guess it wasn't that freaky. but i was at a loss for what to do about the beautiful girl that was passed out on top of me, i couldn't wake her up, that would be way the heck to awkward, but if kierran walked in and saw this.. he would never let me forget it. i was still trying to think of a solution when i felt her moving again, i shut my eyes and froze, hoping she would just re-adjust herself and settle down again or better yet, end up rolling off of me and getting me out of this so i could calm down a bit before she woke up. of course i had no such luck so the first thing i saw when my eyes opened was a pair of violet colored eyes staring back at my completely black ones in shock at the position we found ourselves in. for once she didn't seem to have a clever reply for the situation. "_well.. umm.. sorry about that, i guess I'm a little clingy when i sleep..*"_ she said, blushing furiously as she tried climbing of of me but her hand slipped and she managed to face plant into my chest, unfortunately it was at that point that kierran decided to come barging into the room _" hey, are you two up yet, me, rya, and vex were just thinking about brea- whoa! what the heck is going on here?!"_ he shouted grabbing his now bleeding nose and turning around. of course he would walk in here at the most humiliating moment possible... cana had managed to find her way out of my boobs and we both separated quickly  
_" it's not what it looked like you pervert!"_ i shouted at him.  
_"yea, sure it wasn't, when you two are done there we'll go hunting."_ he said loudly. he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. cana and i were left sitting on her bed for a moment  
_"well that sucked."_ she said. her face was red in embarrassment. i decided to joke around since i was already as embarrassed as i could get so i put on a pouting face  
_".. oh.. i thought i had i nice chest.."_ i said as sadly as i could manage.  
_" what? no you have great boobs, that part was awe- i mean, umm... you- i like- umm... they look great."_ she said flustered. i started laughing so hard i almost fell off the bed, cana caught on and threw a pillow at me.  
_" haha, so funny."_ she grumbled at me her cheeks still a little flushed. i smiled at her and she cheered up a bit.  
_" anyway, we should probably go out there or it'll be worse when we finally do, where can i get dressed?"_ i said.  
"_you can dress in here again, I'll use the closet."_ she said walking back over to the door. after we had both changed we went out to the living room. kierran gave me a knowing smirk when he saw me so stuck my tongue out at him defiantly.  
_" so what was that before about hunting? i have food here you know, or we could go to the guild and you could get something there.*"_ cana said.  
"_jinx and kierran are carnivorous, there metabolisms can't handle most other foods, in fact i think i've only ever seen them eating there elements, meat (usually raw), and drinking either booze or water"_ vex told her.  
_"their elements? so you guys really are dragon slayers.."_cana said  
_" well yea, there both dragon slayers,so they can eat the element that there magic utilizes"_ rya said  
_"yea, i know that, our guild has a few slayers, i don't think i have any raw meat handy but i do have booze, and plenty of it."_ she said walking over to her fridge and grabbing a few bottles. _"I'm sure there'll be meat at the guild for you guys, how about you two?"_ she asked the exceeds as she handed me and kierran a beer, keeping two for herself. i popped the cap off my bottle and took a swig, it was pretty good. even though we can't easily get drunk, alcohol was still mine and kierrans favorite drink so far.  
_"we usually eat fish but we don't have a problem with most other foods"_ vex said.  
_"alright, it looks like a trip to the guild will fix everyone's food issues, and if you guys want, you could join up"_ she said downing her first bottle and setting it on the counter before starting to head for the door. wow, i was right about the drinking i thought as we followed her out on to the streets.  
_" what do you mean join up?"_ rya asked. _"join the guild i mean"_she said cheerfully. _"could we? they would except us even after i busted up there wall?"_ i wondered.  
"_ of course, it was only a wall, and i think it was pretty obvious that it was an accident, besides,we've had the entire guild be destroyed a couple times now, and we give everyone a second chance"_ she said.  
_" what is being in a guild like?"_ kierran asked her. she paused for a second to think before breaking out in a big smile.  
_"its fun,"_ she stated _" and ..nice.. to know we're protected by our nakama just as we protect them."_she said seriously. we walked in silence for a minute when a thought occurred to me. " _cana, we've told you our magic, but what is yours?_" i asked her.  
_" well i have two types of magic, my original magic is card magic, i can use different types of cards that have different effects, some can put people to sleep and others can attack with different types of elements, there is also a secondary discipline of card magic... "_ she became quiet for a moment before continuing _" its called major arcanis, it allows me to take the magical entities of the twenty-two major arcana cards that are within a tarot deck and use there respective magics or abilities, gaining the ability is a great feat, it requires a lot of magical power because you can't choose the cards you wish, they have to choose you, once it chooses you it proceeds to bind itself to your soul."_ she paused for a moment as if remembering something uncomfortable,

_"the pain of this process is almost unbearable, few people have ever been chosen and even fewer managed to survive it but i am one of them. i was chosen by the fifteenth, sixteenth, and the eighteenth cards. the devil, the moon, and the tower. they decided that i was compatible with there respective magics and they granted me there power, the devil allows me to use hellfire, the moon gives me fear and illusion magic and the tower gives me chaos magic. my last type of magic is called fairy glitter, it was given to me by the first master of fairy tail it makes a bright light surround whatever target i aim for the light then rapidly constricts around them and does a good bit of damage"_ she finished just as we arrived at the guild.  
"_holy shit jinxy, and i thought we were tough! this chicks a monster!"_ kierran shouted happily. cana just blushed and waved him off.  
_" well, I'm not really known around the guild for being strong so maybe don't mention that? i really don't need natsu up my ass day and night with his insistence on fighting, the guild's were i go to unwind, plus these magic concealers cost me a small fortune, there wouldn't be much use for them if people knew how strong i really am"_ she said pointing to the bands around her upper arms. we agreed not to mention it.  
_" so did you guys think about my offer?"_ cana asked referring to the guild invitation. i looked at kierran

_"I'm game if you are"_ he said. rya and vex both agreed.  
_" alright then guys, lets join a guild!"_ i said excitedly. cana, hearing are decision fist pumped and threw open the doors we had been standing outside of  
"_follow me I'll take you to master!"_ she said. after entering the first thing i saw was utter chaos, there were cheerfully drunken people everywhere, some were passed out on the floor, others were fighting sending stray blasts of magic flying all over the place, and a few random groups just sat calmly in the middle of the madness talking over it as if this sort of behavior was usual! once we got over the initial shock of we quickly followed cana across the main hall and up the stairs then down a long hall finally stopping at a door with a name plate reading " master" on it. cana knocked twice and opened the door " master, there are people here to see you" she said.  
" ahhh good send 'em in would you?" the master said excitedly. at least he seemed happy to see us as we filed into the room i thought. we had discussed that cana would come with us to translate. " so what can i do you young people?" makorav asked. just as we all got settled around the office a bright light appeared in the corner of the the room drawing everyone's attention, after a second the light dissipated and what was left was a very familiar looking smiling little girl with blonde hair that reached all the way to her ankles.  
"its you!" i heard kierran shout in Japanese, i looked at him in shock.  
"how did you do that?" i asked him. " whoa! how am i doing this!" i shouted in shock as i realized i was also speaking it.  
" wait, so now you all speak English?" makarov said in confusion.  
" no, that would be my doing." the girl said giggling.  
" first? what are you doing here? and why do these kids know you?" he asked her.  
" all will be explained.. i thought i would make things a bit easier on every one so i cast a spell that lets these four speak english for a half hour." she said pointing to me, rya, vex, and kierran.  
"this is so cool! " kierran said fist pumping. "i sound so weird but i still understand everything!" he shouted. i took step forward " sir, since we can now easily speak to each other, we would like to take the opportunity to ask to join your guild, if you'll have us" i said trying to ignore my brother. makorav nodded in what i assume was a considering way and looked us over couple times. his silence was starting to worry me but he suddenly smiled and said "why wouldn't i have you? all are welcome to fairytail." i let out the breath i had been holding and i no longer felt tense, i could feel my friends doing the same behind me. " there's just a few things to go over first, i will need a bit of information to keep on file here at the guild for safety reasons and of course anything said will be kept confidential if you so wish" he said taking out four forms from his desk. "so first things first lets have some names." makorav said. i decided to take lead since it didn't seem like anyone else wanted the position. "jinx shunn." i said.  
"vex shunn."  
"kierran shunn."  
"rya shunn'  
makorav wrote each name down and looked up at us " so how are you two related? oh, and what are your ages?"  
i froze. i hadn't thought of that.. should we lie? should we tell him the truth? thankfully kierran decided to handle that since he had stopped spazzing out.  
"uh.. we're twins and sir, that other question... it might be a bit of a strange one to answer. you see, we don' t age normally to begin with but on top of that, about two years ago we were sucked into some kinda time vortex that made us sleep on this weird island, when we finally came to  
we set of again for the mainland, it took us a while since we don't usually interact with people but we eventually found out that we had been on that island for much longer than we would have thought, so we still aren't sure just how old we are really, but mine and jinx's physical forms are around 18 and rya and vex's are 2 we found them after we reached the mainland." makorav and cana both looked at us in shock.  
"this island, what did it look like?" makarov asked. i was about to answer him but the girl cut me off before i could.  
" how many other islands do you know that were incased in a magical barrier that even blocked out time number six?" she asked him seriously.  
" but how could they have been on tenrou island? that's fairy tails sacred land, no one but members of the guild should even be able to get to it!" he said in shock. the first gave a small nod of agreement at makarovs words " usually yes but a master, or past master of fairy tail can allow passage to outsiders, didn't you wonder how grimore heart got in? i let these two through myself when i saw that there boat was heavily damaged." she said, tears suddenly appeared in her eyes as she continued. " that was the day before you all arrived.. if i had known then what would happen to you... I'm sorry i took away so much time from you.." she said bowing to us.  
"don't be," kierran said to her " the mainland was still five days travel from were you found us, even with with the small repairs we had managed to make while still at sea we would have been lucky to last till the end of the day and on top of that we had a rythean navy ship just a day behind us for our three week journey, if you hadn't helped us we would be dead.." he said trailing off.  
"why would the rythean navy be after you two?" makarov asked frowning.  
"because their faie." cana stated sadly. makarovs look of confusion didn't falter so she continued " its not very well known in other countries but rythea has pretty much enslaved the faie population there, faie are no better than trained animals to most rytheans." he looked at her in shock.  
"what? how do you know this?" he asked.  
" i know because i am actually from rythea, as you now know, i came to fairy tail after the death of my mother.."  
"yes, you said she died of a sickness that you never did mention, but that aside i can hardly imagine the thought of an entire country hating the faie" makarov said incredulously.  
"i promise you this is no joke master, the oppression is an unstoppable plague.. its the sickness that took my mother... thousands of people believing that they were better than others, that people who are different deserve to be forced to work and beaten by us 'normal' people. that master, is truly sick..." she stopped and took a breath. " mother died at an equality rally that turned violent, soldiers were dispatched to break up the gathering, there were to many of them to get away so she had me crawl under a magic mobile that was parked on the street.. but i still saw everything.. she was brutally beaten to death by the soldiers.. i- i couldn't do anything to help her or any of the others as they were being attacked... after her burial, i came here with the last of my money after paying the burial fees, i ended up joining the guild and you know the rest.." she finished.  
" you were so young when you came to us cana... i had no idea.. didn't you have any other family that could have done that?" makarov asked.  
"none that would acknowledge me, my mother was disowned by the rest of her family for being involved in the equality movement, those sick bastards were glad she was dead.. ' she'll bring no more shame to the family with her foolish ways' was what my grandfather said.." she had tears of anger in her eyes now. i reached forward and put my hand on her shoulder.  
" we know how you feel, our biological parents were slain by rythean soldiers as well.. we were the only ones to escape the massacre." i told her.  
" is that when you found your adoptive father?" she asked.  
"yes, shortly after that we were found by the dragon micrithys our adoptive father. he was a hybrid just like us, his father a fire dragon and his mother a shadow dragon. he took us in, taught us fiery shadow dragon slaying magic, and raised us, but he left us mysteriously one day one day.. we searched for him but we were eventually caught by rythean soldiers when we strayed to close to a military base. we were sent to a work camp on the coast, it was a factory that made rythyean navy ships. we worked in the coal pits where the metal plating was formed most days, sometimes they made us do fabrication on the sides of the ships, and others we would have to mine the coal that was used for the pits. if you weren't doing your job well enough or fast enough to please the wardens then they would punish you in front of everyone else to encourage them to work better and faster... we spent seven years of our lives in that place.. which is another reason still to thank you for allowing us entrance to your island. we had both decided that we wouldn't be taken alive but there was still a chance we would end up back there.." kierran said nodding to the first who looked shocked at all of our revelations she looked at kierran and i with sad eyes  
"were you two ever... punished?" mavis asked us looking as though she feared the answer we would give.  
"yes, we both bear the scars of of the camp." i said. removing my cloak which had hidden my body from there sight, kierran did the same. both of us were covered in both small and large scars, most of the large scars were on our backs from the whippings but we had many more from other punishments and just working in the camp as well. the first and makorov gasped, cana remained silent having already seen them. taking a moment to process this makarov took a deep breath. and looked at the two of us.  
"your pasts might not be bright ones but i promise you that your futures will be much happier, as long as you are in this guild and even after, should you ever choose to leave, you all will be welcome here as family." he said. kierran and i both looked at each other and to rya and vex who had been silent the whole time since they weren't around back then we all smiled. makarov sniffed a bit and whipped his eyes.  
"but unfortunately we are nearing the end of our half hour, i have everything i need, but i would like to have erza give you all Japanese lessons so you'll be able to interact more effectively with others, now you all should probably head downstairs so you can tell mira were you want your guild marks." he said. we agreed to his request and bid him and the first goodbye before filing out of the office. cana and i walked in front and kierran followed behind with rya and vex on either side of him  
" i can't believe so much was said in so little time.. " cana said wistfully as we walked back downstairs.  
"i know.. and I'm sorry.. about your mother." i said quietly to her.  
"thanks, I'm sorry about your parents too.. murder isn't exactly an enjoyable thing to experience.." she said sadly. we reached the bar, which seemed to cheer cana up immensely  
"could you get me the usual? and these guys just joined so they need marks." cana said.  
"of course." mira said hauling out an entire barrel of what smelled like alcohol from behind the bar and putting it on the counter next to cana, then grabbing a stamp from the same place and coming over to us.  
"alright so how about you first." she said pointing to me. "what color and where?" she asked. " red, on my stomach please." i said pointing to the right side of my abdomen, right over my most recent scar from going through the wall. she set the color and stamped me. kierran vex and rya all got red marks too but rya' s and vex's were on there backs and kierran's was on the left side of his chest. just as we finished we were approached by a redhead wearing Armour as mira headed back behind the bar. " welcome to fairy tail, i am erza, i was asked by master to help you learn to speak, read,and write in English." she said. _"it's nice to meet - ah, shit, the spell wore off.. didn't it.."_ i said grumpily cana laughed at my unluckiness. " she says its nice to meet you, that's jinx, he's kierran, she's rya and he's vex" cana said to erza, pointing to each of us as she said our names. erza nodded.  
"good, now that were all acquainted we will begin, i will return them to you in five days cana since you said you would take them on a job." she said to cana. wait, does she intend to teach us all that in just five days? i started to question her but she cut me off by whipping out a squirty bottle and shooting me with it. kierran and cana started giggling at this. " none of you will speak rythean again until you can speak Japanese or you will face the wrath of the squirty bottle she said seriously before stowing it in her bag. then grabbing kierran and i by the waists, throwing us over her shoulder and telling the exceeds to follow her she set off towards a set of stairs leading to what seemed to be the basement. the last thing i saw was cana give me a reassuring thumbs up and a wave before the door to the stairs shut.

-o0O0o-

**if your wondering who's ass i pulled cana's new magic, major arcanis, out of then here's your explanation, cana's name comes from arcana of the tarot cards, The Major Arcana or trumps are a suit of twenty-two cards in the tarot deck. Each card depicts a scene, mostly featuring a person or several people, with many symbolic elements. my original intent was to give cana a power for each of the cards and have her 'draw' them to activate them, soon after finishing a detailed list of each of the cards along with a power or ability that cana could use for the card that had at least a basic connection to the card i realized that i had seriously overpowered her, not to mention made it way too easy, if all anyone had to do was go out and get deck of cards to become freakishly powerful there would probably be a whole lot more card mages running around.**  
**i decided that a high death rate and excruciating pain would be an exceptable deterrent, but i also wanted to make it more of a personal experience so i made it so the cards would have to be bound to the soul instead of just taken into the body in general. then i then narrowed the cards down to the three that i would give cana, i ended up choosing the powers of the devil, the moon, and the tower. after all that i just needed to name the new magic so i chose a small alteration in the original name, major arcana, to keep it from sounding like cana's name and i ended up with major arcanis,**  
**so there you have it, i apologize if my explanation is a bit long winded but i felt it was only fair to add some sort of info on it and there really isn't an easy way to explain the process i went through to create this magic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**one again, just incase you missed it before, i don't own fairy tail, i will however claim jinx, kierran, vex, rya, the country of rythea... well there's quite a bit i do own in this story i guess... but for serious fairy tail ain't mine.**

...cana's pov...  
i was a little shocked when erza said she would return my new friends in five days but it wasn't that strange since she had taught natsu to read and write in three. she caught me completely by surprise though when she hauled the two of them over her shoulders and carried them to the basement but hey, this was erza after all...  
the next five days passed way to slowly.. i did a few relatively easy missions to pass the time, unfortunately the last one i had been on i had gotten me a nasty gash in my leg that went right to the bone, which lead to me sitting at home, drinking a lot of booze, finally it was the the fifth day, i knew very well that erza was going to be keeping them right up to the last second (she always was particular about time and deadlines and stuff) she had taken them at twelve thirty on the first night so they would be released at twelve thirty on the last night. even though i knew this it didn't stop me from hobbling my way over to fairy tail and sitting anxiously at the bar all day on the off chance that they might come out early. i don't know why i was freaking out so much over a few people i hardly knew, but i was. i felt almost like i was connected to them somehow but i didn't get why.. i was currently on my twenty-fifth barrel of the day and it was still only seven o'clock, i had five hours until they returned. i slumped down in my seat a bit letting my head rest on the bar counter. i sat like that for a few minutes before i felt someone sit down beside me.  
"your not doing to well without your mate are ya?" the person said. i looked up in confusion to see that it was gajeel who had spoken.  
"my what?" i asked him.  
"your mate. you know, soulmate, partner, significant other, whatever you want to call it." he said waving his hand.  
"i don't have a mate." i told him. he laughed a bit as he took a bit out of one of the metal scraps he had on his plate. " yes you do, its one of those dragon slayers that showed up a few days ago. that's why your so anxious and reclusive you know." he said seriously. my head shot up and i looked around to see if anyone else was listening, thankfully the guild wasn't to busy tonight so there weren't many people around, i turned back to him, he had to be joking. theirs no way that he's serious  
"how would you even know that?" i asked him .  
"easy, i can smell it on you, not your moods, that was just me paying attention, but when a dragon slayer finds its mate it unconsciously marks the it with a scent that tell other slayers to back off, and since those four showed up I've been getting some very serious back the fuck off vibes from you. your mate is defiantly one of those two slayers. i don't know which one though but there extremely strong, it took me a few minutes just to convince myself to come over and talk to you." he said. crap. he seemed very serious... now that i think about it, Wendy had been avoiding me like the plague as of late.. could one of them really be my mate? if it was true i think i had a pretty good idea which of them it was..  
"I'm sorry that it was difficult for you, i didn't even know.. " i said.  
" no problem, you looked like you could use someone to talk to, and don't worry about the scent, once the two of you claim each other they'll go away, and so will the crappy feelings for the most part, your body is reacting this way because you haven't claimed each other yet, its worried that your mate might be rejecting you. with a scent like that though, I'd say there pretty interested." he said.  
" well that's an upside." i said. i enjoyed talking to Wendy, i had missed her company lately almost as much as jinx..  
"wait a second.. do all the slayers know then?" i asked him quickly. he laughed again at my discomfort.  
"no, just me and Laxus, that i know of, Mettlianica taught me about stuff like that and Laxus found out the hard way as i understand it.." he said smirking " Wendy is much to young for that kind of thing, and Natsu... well i don't know what he knows.. his mate is obviously lissana but he hasn't actually claimed her yet. the thick head probably doesn't have the slightest idea. as for the new guys, it depends on how much they were told, or found out themselves." i took a second to digest this, then thought occurred.  
"so Lucy and rogue.. " i started.  
"are mates." gajeel finished.  
"and sting and yukino? and you and levy?" i asked now smiling.  
" yes and yes." he said.  
"whoa..." i said. he laughed again and grabbed another piece of metal. we talked for a few hours about a lot of different things, from our respective times spent in rythea to our tales of victories and losses or just plain funny moments while on missions. i hadn't really ever spoken to him that much before today but i decided that i really liked gajeel, even though he was tough he still had a heart and a good sense of humor, i could see why levy liked him so much. he left me at eleven forty-five saying good night and wishing me luck before heading out the door. i still had another twenty five minutes to go so i ordered another beer from mira.  
"so you and gajeel really hit it off tonight, does levy have a new love rival?" mira questioned. i laughed and took a swig of my bottle.  
"no, we were just talking mira, gajeel and levy are two cute together to break that up." i said honestly. mira sighed and began washing out a dirty mug.  
"yea, your right there." she said. we spoke for a few minutes about the many relationships that were going on in the guild, she mentioned how i needed to get into one but i commented that she still wasn't in one herself which caused her to blush and quiet down a bit. i spent the remaining time drinking and thinking about this whole 'mate' thing.. there was no doubt in my mind that it was jinx.. i never felt so connected to someone before this, but it was still a shock, i mean, sure i had found out i was bisexual long ago i had dated girls before even though i kept it quiet.. but being someones mate.. could i handle it? i didn't get the chance to answer myself before the basement door was thrown open with a loud crash, i jumped in my set a little at the shock. after a few seconds erza stepped out and walked over to the bar calmly.  
"mira, i am aware the bar is technically closed at this time on Mondays but i would ask you to make an exception for our new members and myself since we haven't eaten anything since we began our lessons." as she finished speaking mira and i noticed the other four crawl up the steps and through the door, they where all completely drenched and looked exhausted. i thought back to one of the last things i had heard her say ' ...or you will face the wrath of the squirty bottle.' no fuckin' way i thought laughing to myself, apparently mira had figured out what went on as well. "that's no problem at all erza, what can i get you all?" she said sweat dropping at the condition of the other four who had managed to drag themselves over to the bar, i noticed they all gave erza a shifty look as they sat down, jinx sitting between me and giving me a tired smile, her brother had erza on his other side, the two exceeds sat next to each other on erzas other side. "I'll have two pieces strawberry cake and a glass of water." erza said handing here a few hundred jewel. she nodded and looked at the others, jinx grabbed a pouch out her bag and pulled out a few thousand jewel. "raw meat, and booze for us." she said pointing to her and kierran, " and those two will have fish and lemonade, give us as much as this will buy please." she said handing mira the jewel. her Japanese had improved significantly, the only thing that proved she wasn't a native of fiore was the slight accent she spoke in, mira gave her a strange look at her request but shrugged it off before getting to work on the orders. jinx turned to me and gave me another smile "thanks for waiting up for us, even though the guilds closed, hope you weren't waiting to long.." she said. "no problem, i wasn't here too long at all." i fibbed waving her off. i heard mira scoff at my words over by the taps. "sure you weren't, you've only been sitting in that same seat since i opened this morning, and looking over at the basement door every hour or so like a lost puppy." she said grinning. shot the white haired girl a death glare. " since your still serving, can i get a beer?" i asked deciding to ignore the comment.  
"nope." she said.  
"oh, come on! you let them get something." i pouted. she gave me a stern look as she brought over everyone's food and drinks. the others started eating. she grabbed a seat on her side of the bar and sat opposite of us.  
"you can get something, just not alcohol. I'm cutting you off, you went through fifty-two barrels today, that shouldn't even be possible but you did it, so your cut off before you end up with alcohol poisoning." she said. the others al looked at me shocked at how much i had gone through.  
"wow cana, that's a lot even for you, how aren't you drunk right now?" she questioned.  
"i am, i have been all day, actually i showed up here drunk." i said scowling at my drink having been denied. they all gave me confused looks.  
"you drank before you showed up here too!? how are you even speaking normally?" realizing i had said to much i silently cursed myself, how many of my well kept secrets had gone out the window this week due to my own blabber mouth!? screw it, i owe them nothing i thought. so i simply shrugged at her words.  
"if even you don't know than I'm staying over your place to night to make sure you don't die in your sleep or something." she said.  
"unless these four have found a place to stay than that won't be necessary,i had offered them somewhere to crash till they got there own place, i won't be alone." i said tiredly. mira gave me a look before turning to the others, excluding erza,  
"you all better look after her." she said calmly but the dark aura she was giving off wasn't helping the calming feel of her voice, she collected the plates from the now finished meals and walked of to the kitchen.  
"you guys should head home, I'm going to stay back and assist mira with cleaning up." erza said walking around to the opposite side of the bar and wishing us goodnight as she joined mira in the kitchen. we all got up to leave but apparently my injured leg had other plans as a spasm of pain shot through my thigh, my knee gave out and i felt myself begin to fall but suddenly i was steadied by a pair of strong but gentle hands. i looked up to see the dark eyes of jinx looking back at me worriedly. of course it would be her i thought, blushing and looking down at my uncooperative leg.  
"are you alright?" she asked me. i nodded, still not looking at her.  
" yea, i just hurt my leg last night on a mission, it's not really healed yet. i should also change my bandage when i get home too.." i said.  
" could the little dragon slayer not heal you?" kierran asked, this was the first time i heard him speak japanese, he had a heavier accent than jinx but he sounded fine.  
"no, she could have but she's on a mission, besides, i prefer to let myself heal naturally unless my life is threatened .." i said. they accepted my answer and i was about to begin limping my way out of the guild when i was scooped up suddenly from behind and held bridal style in jinx's arms, she began walking out of the guild with kierran and the exceeds following behind her and giggling about something.  
" i can still walk you know." i said blushing furiously as i was carried along through the darkness of magnolia's streets.  
"yea, but i owe you one, two actually. plus i want to get to your place before sunrise." she said playfully. the walk home was quick, i asked them about erza and her teaching methods but they all paled and mumbled about it not being worth talking about. we continued in silence. thankfully since it was so late there wasn't anybody out to see me being carried through the streets, but that didn't mean my blush was gone.. if i was going to be having much more skin contact with her I'd go crazy, i need to actually start wearing shirts or something, maybe make her start wearing them too.. just her touch was driving me crazy.. i shut my eyes and silently counted to ten, then backwards from ten, and repeated the processes until jinx came to a halt, i opened my eyes to find we stood at my front door and she was looking at me expectantly. i realized that my door was locked and that that was the problem so i reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys, i unlocked the door from my demeaning seat and we all entered, with kierran locking the door again after.

"you guys can go sleep, I'll change the bandages on her then head to bed." jinx said. they all accepted this new plan, the other three turned to there makeshift beds and jinx began walking to the bathroom with me in tow.  
"wait a sec, i do know how to take care of myself, i'm not five you know, put me down and go to bed, i can handle this." i said finally realizing what she had said.  
"you know, I'm not five either so you can't tell me when to go to bed." she said ignoring my command and sticking her tongue out at me.  
we reached to bathroom and i was set down carefully on the closed toilet  
"one sec," she said running out again and coming back with a pair of my pj shorts.  
"you can change into these so you won't have to roll up your pants." she said handing them to me and turning to leave.  
"the first aid kits in the closet in the hall." i tell her as the door shut behind her. i put the shorts on the counter next to the sink and wiggled myself out of my pants while remaining seated to avoid the pain in my leg. i looked at the bandage that was wrapped around the lower part of my thigh, the wound had managed to bleed through the bandages over the course of the day, i really should have changed it sooner i thought before reaching for my shorts. just a few seconds after slipping on the shorts there was a knock on the door.  
"hey,you decent in there?" i heard her ask me.  
"yea, I'm good" i said. the door opened and jinx walked in carrying the black duffel bag with a dark red staff of Asclepius stitched onto it that i used as my first aid kit.  
"oh my gosh.. i thought you said you could handle yourself? this bandage doesn't look like its been changed since you got hurt." she said shocked. i shrugged  
"i didn't have the time to look at it this morning..." she sat down on the edge of the tub putting my injured leg between hers, i found my breath catching when her leg rubbed against my inner thigh thanks to the rather cramped floor space but thankfully she was to preoccupied with finding something in the first aid kit to notice. after a few more seconds she pulled out the equipment and set it down on top of the closed over bag. grabbing a pair of scissors she worked quickly but effectively, cutting away the bloody bandages and carefully removing them. she cursed under her breath when she saw the angry looking slice in my thigh the man who called himself Alan the deathbringer had made, he was a renowned swordsman and mage, feared by many, but now he was probably well on his way to prison thanks to me, and i was happy to have come out of the fight in good health aside from the injury he had given my thigh. but jinx didn't seem to share my positive attitude.  
" who the hell did this?" she asked me angerly.  
"the target of my last mission did, i was lucky to have apprehended him with this being my only injury, he wasn't exactly an easy opponent." i answered honestly. she gave me a look but went back to her work cleaning up my leg in silence, after she cleaned it she pulled a small container out of her pocket.  
" this needs the attention of a professional... sorry but this is the next best thing, its either this or two weeks bed rest since you don't want to be healed by the little slayer." she said grabbing my hand.  
"fine, but why do you have my hand?" she didn't answer as she carefully applied the cream with her free hand. i was about to ask her again when the pain suddenly came, i was left speechless as the intense burn overwhelmed me. she finished with the cream and wiped her hand off on a cloth just as i began to collapse, in an instant she had shifted my limp body so that i landed in her arms my hand that she had held now held hers in a vice-like grip that i was unable to ease up on, her other arm was wrapped around me tightly.  
"pressure will ease the burning, it just lasts a few minutes." she said squeezing me a bit tighter, i could feel the truth of her words as the pain subsided enough for me to draw a ragged breath. we stayed like that for a couple minutes until i felt the terrible sensation leave my body altogether. she slowly helped me back to my seat on the closed toilet.  
"what the fuck was that?" i asked the shorter girl  
"medicine. it heals wounds much like your friend the sky dragon slayer but not quite as well and a lot more painfully.." she said. i looked down at my leg to see my wound was mostly healed it was just a small pink cut with scar tissue on either side of it.  
"whoa.. I've never seen any cream that could do that.." i said surprised, there was no hint of pain at all now.  
"its an old faie medicine, my mother taught my brother and i how to make it when we were little... it allows your body to heal itself at an accelerated rate, but you still feel the same amount of pain you would have and your body does all the healing. your probably feeling pretty drained by now, we should probably go to bed." she nodded her agreement and we both stood up and walked back to the room. i was feeling pretty drained myself.. those five days with no food or sleep were intense... i couldn't doubt miss erza's technique though, we had learned to speak read and wright English in record time but it was more out of necessity than anything else, we all knew that woman wasn't going to let us up those stairs until we were all fluent, many attempted escapes had proved it, we had endured many worse things in life as slaves and she was far from cruel but she was strict... i shuddered at the memories and quickly pushed them from my mind.  
"are you alright? do you want another blanket?" cana asked from the other side of the bed we were both now in. i chuckled to myself realizing i had probably shook the whole bed.  
"no, I'm fine, i just creeped myself out thinking about something from the past.. " i told her closing my eyes and stifling a yawn. i felt her body shift and opened my eyes, thankful for my ability to see in the dark, to see she had rolled onto her stomach and lifted her head to stare at me, even in the complete darkness she somehow managed to meet my eyes although i was sure she couldn't see me since there was no light whatsoever in the room.  
" just so that you know, nothing and nobody hear will hurt you. i promise you that on my honor. you are a fairy tail mage now, we aren't exactly saints to each other all the time and we fight and bicker a lot but we protect our own when things get serious." she said. nodded at her kind words, smiling at the irony that it was one of my new nakama that caused my unrest  
"thank you..." she smirked at me.  
"you know, you should smile more... i like your smile, it looks much nicer than that scowl you usually have on your face." she said playfully as she layed back down.  
"wait, you can see?" i asked her curiously, she giggled  
"well yea, i have the moon arcana binded to my soul, all three of the cards that chose me gave me a few little abilities that kind come with the territory." she said yawning. "but that's a story for another night, I'm beat." i had to agree with her there, my eyes would barely even stay open now.  
"your right... see you tomorrow." i said lazily.  
"goodnight.." she said  
"night.." i heard myself whisper before i passed out completely.

-o0O0o-

**yea, i can tell some of you are wondering about a few of my pairings already, but i am standing by them, i am in no way a diehard supporter of any of them but do happen to think that they each look cute in their respective ways.**


End file.
